Kiss The Girl
by moonlightstudio
Summary: Jacob knows he's losing Bella, so he gives it one last try to get her to see him the way he wants her to. Inspired by 'Kiss the girl' by Ashley Tisdale and a sad Jacob/Bella youtube video.


**Kiss The Girl **. . . inspired by Ashley Tisdale's 'Kiss The Girl' and a sad Bella/Jacob youtube video.

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss girl_

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too_  
_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Whilst watching a sad Bella/Jacob video I sort of got the idea of writing a one shot for them both, and then I listened to 'Kiss The Girl' and this idea came to mind. Originally this was going to be a Bella POV, but I found it easier and it made more sense to do it from Jacob's POV. It is only a short story, but I think it speaks for itself, and I hope you all enjoy it.

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = T3khJgNI3E4&feature = BF&list = QL&index = 7 (link to youtube video- remove the spaces)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, or her characters, but I do own this story and a Pandora bracelet.

**Summary: **Jacob loves Bella, but Bella loves Edward. All she's ever felt for him is friendship, and although he's tired of loving her, he just can't stop. At a graduation party he tries one more time to get her to choose him. But his attempt leads to her final goodbye and a goodbye kiss.

After all that I'd been through with Bella I would have thought that over time I would have realized loving her wasn't helping anybody, not even me. But the more time I spent with her the quicker and harder I fell. She was nothing and everything at the same time, and as much as I wanted to stop loving her there was a part of me that just couldn't.

She had Edward, I had . . . no-one. Because the only person out there for me was Bella. Every time I looked at someone all I saw was Bella, what they had most in common with the person that had captured my heart. There was nowhere I could go where there wasn't Bella; it was like she followed me. But she didn't. I only thought she did. I was haunted by her.

The hardest part was that she loved Edward the way I wanted her to love me. To her I was only a friend, but I was the friend that would always be there for her. Always. Even when she was a vampire. I knew I was a werewolf and I was born to kill what her boyfriend was and she would soon be, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed the only person I'd ever loved.

To me it didn't matter what she was, human or vampire she was still special. All that mattered was who she was inside. She was as stubborn as a mule and fierce and even though when faced with werewolves and vampires she still looked like she could take them on. She wasn't afraid of anything, so long as she knew what she was fighting for. Because if she had a firm grip on what she was fighting for she could do anything.

I wished I could say she had fought for me, but the truth was that she hadn't. She had fought for him, Edward. The one she loved and I loathed. The one who hated me but put up with me because he had the girl. I didn't so I didn't have to put on a perfect façade. I didn't know vampires that well but I knew Edward well enough to know that he would put up with anything and do anything for Bella. Even if it meant putting up with her werewolf friend. Because that was what I was to her; a friend.

I wanted to be more; I'll always want to be more. Even when her heart stops beating and she takes her last breathe I'll still want her the same way. There was nothing in this world that could stop me from loving Bella.

To some she might be plain; brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and a slim figure. But there was so much more to the person that had captured my heart from the first moment I saw her. She had mahogany brown hair that had a red tint and shone in the sun, she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were warm and the windows into her soul, creamy pale skin that was soft and daring and a thin but tender figure that tempted me every freakin' day.

I stood across the room from her in the Cullen's gigantic excuse for a house as she danced and talked with some friends. She had on a black dress that hugged her stomach but flared at the waist, I knew it was something Alice would have forced her into. But as much as I hated vampires, I didn't hate Alice that bad, or as bad as I did Edward and the dress did look good on her.

She looked over at me and stumbled a little bit. Totally taken off guard by the fact that I was here. She had invited me, but the last time I saw her and practically told her I'd wished she was dead rather than be a vampire, she had punched me in the face. I knew now that I should have thought before I had spoken, because I knew now that I didn't truly mean it. I just hadn't realized that at the time.

She excused herself from her friends, telling them that she had to go to the bathroom and walked over to me. There was nothing but plain fury written all over her face and I couldn't help it before I laughed, but smothered it as a cough when she got a little closer.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" She didn't sound that angry, more irritated and tired actually. But I knew behind all that that she was fuming inside.

I sighed and brought my arm back down and leant against the wall behind me. "You invited me." I stated with a cocky smile, and even I knew that wasn't going to get me anywhere with her.

She grimaced and grabbed my arm and practically dragged me outside, and although we both knew I could stop her at any moment we also knew that I wouldn't do that. I would never risk hurting Bella. She stopped when we were outside and away from her fellow partiers, alone out in the dark backyard. I couldn't hear anyone around so I knew that there wasn't anyone out here to overhear our conversation.

She turned on me and I stumbled back a little. "Was my right hook not enough Jacob? Because that was me _un_inviting you."

I chuckled. "Well, I got the invitation and it was to a vampire's house so I decided to come no matter what you thought." Damn I sounded like more of an idiot. For a guy who's trying to win a girl over I really wasn't doing a very good job.

Her lips were now in a straight line and I knew I had taken it too far. "If you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything at all Jacob." She said as she hugged her arms around her stomach. "And if you're not going to do anything but try and talk to me then go home, because I don't have anything to say to you."

She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm gently and stopped her. Stepping in front of her so as she couldn't get away from me. "Yes, well I have a lot to say."

She raised her eyebrows and shook my hand off her arm. I could see the white hot anger behind her beautiful chocolate brown eyes; I could even imagine the steam coming out of her ears. But I just ignored it. Because I knew I was the reason behind it, and I really didn't want to be.

"Well I think you've already said too much. You said you'd rather me be dead than alive, you said that you'd kill me if I followed my heart, you told me that who I loved was wrong for me, you told me I was a hypocrite, you told me that I would be a monster!"

I could see the tears swelling in her eyes, she always cried when she was angry. Tears cascaded down her face and I had the urge to wipe them away, but I knew that it would only make it worse. She was crying because of me, and I couldn't stop it.

"Bella, I would rather you alive than dead, but I couldn't tell you because my anger blocked my judgment. I told you I would have to kill you if you became a vampire because I can't disobey my leader, I told you not to love Edward because he would tear your world apart, that he would tear you away from me. I told you that you were a hypocrite because you are, no matter how many times you try to deny it. And I told you that you would be a monster because I don't want you to leave me." I admitted, feeling my tears coming as well, but I fought them back.

She paused for a moment and then sighed and looked down at her feet, tears fell onto the grass. "I can't keep this up Jacob. It may not be now but one day you're going to have to let me go." I gasped and stepped back, I couldn't help it, I just did. "If I'm a vampire you'll have no choice but to kill me, I know that, and that's why Edward, the Cullen's and I are going to move away before it happens. Jacob you are my best friend, and I want to remember you as that, but if you push I'll have no choice but to refer to you as the enemy."

I thought she was joking, so I laughed, but then it sunk in. She was being serious; there was nothing about this conversation that was trivial. It all meant something to her.

"Why?" I asked her.

She refused to look up at me. "Because you're trying to stop me from pursuing what I want to. You're trying to stop me from living the life I want to."

I lifted her head, and before I knew it I was kissing her. Her lips were warm against mine, but I knew mine were warmer. She didn't stop me from deepening the kiss, and in some ways I found a victory in that. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, but she didn't push into me, she didn't kiss me like I was kissing her.

She was doing this for me; I could tell by the way she didn't try to kiss me back. And I knew that this was her saying goodbye.

I pulled back and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She bit her lip and pulled me back to her for a hug. I had kissed her, and I don't know why but I thought that maybe that would make her choose me instead of him. But it didn't.

She unwound her arms from around me and stepped back. "Goodbye Jacob." She said.

And with that the one person I had and always would love walked out of sight, and I knew that there was a chance I may never see her again

**A/N**

I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this short story, and give a shout out to Elfsquire90 for Beta'ing this and EdwardIsMyBeautifulNightmare for pushing me to do a Jacob and Bella one shot before I even saw the youtube video.

I'd also like to thank everyone who's been alerting/favoriting and reviewing on my new story 'My Savior'. I'm very happy with the reception this story is getting, and would like to thank everyone who's been brightening up my too sunny days.

~Sophia


End file.
